


I Hear the Voice of Rage and Ruin

by LA_Mannix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x21, Coda, Episode Related, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Mannix/pseuds/LA_Mannix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after 8x21 finishes.</p><p>Cas is lying on the cold, hard ground. Sam's struggling. Dean is just trying to keep it together to get them all home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear the Voice of Rage and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoping all week that 8x22 will start right where 8x21 ended. I thought I'd write my own coda before it gets Jossed by the new episode.
> 
> I tagged it as pre-slash because in my opinion, everything is pre-slash with these two. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes. Please let me know if you find any. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me (yet.). This is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit to be made.
> 
> Read and hopefully enjoy! :) xx

Sam reaches Cas first.

 _Sam reaches Cas first_ and Dean will always remember the horrifying image of his sick and possibly dying brother leaning over his injured and possibly dying friend; the clear, beautiful night a stark contrast to the scene on the road. Something in Dean’s heart stutters as he watches Sam place his hand on Cas’ stomach and push down. Cas makes a pained noise through shut teeth.

Sam coughs, a harsh sound, and calls Dean’s name. Dean strides over. He stands next to Cas and looks down at Cas’ bloody shirt, and at Sam’s hand, covering the wound. It seems to Dean that Cas’ earlier strength has left and he now lies flat on the cold road, his breath coming in short gasps.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Sam says. He looks up at Dean and then lowers his eyes to where his hand covers a portion of Cas’ stomach and back again. He minutely shakes his head. Definitely not good, then.

Dean crouches on Cas’ other side. His hands hover over his brother’s; hover over the mess of Cas’ stomach. Dean clenches his jaw as he thinks about what _(who)_ could do this. 

Dean almost doesn’t hear the softly gasped, “I missed.”

He looks down at Cas, “Missed? Missed what, man?”

Cas raises his hand slightly and waves it in the direction of the impala.

“I missed,” he says again. Dean isn’t sure what face he makes at that, but Cas responds with a frown. Cas flinches slightly as Sam shifts the pressure on his wound. I haven’t even seen yet, Dean thinks, swallowing hard.

“Sam, bring the car closer,” Dean forces out, the sight of Cas’ eyes fluttering sending his heart into his throat. Sam hesitates. Dean says, gruffly, “ _Now_ , Sam.” His eyes slide back to the angel. Sam removes his hand and Dean gets his first look at the rip in Cas’ abdomen. He feels sick.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes. His inner ‘Sam Alarm’ registers that his over-sized little brother is making his way unsteadily back to the car. He hopes no other cars pass down this highway.

Cas grunts in pain as Dean pushes his red-soaked shirt up his torso. Dean grits his teeth and looks at the torn skin. Blood is trickling out. Dean hears the rumble of the car as it comes closer. Blood is still trickling out. Sam sinks heavily to the ground next to Dean. His heart clenches as he hears Sam’s laboured breathing, and still the blood trickles out, and the torn skin doesn’t heal. 

“This, uh, this looks like a gut shot. Cas – _Cas!_ ” Dean says, snapping his fingers in front of the half-conscious angel’s face. Cas rolls glazed eyes towards the sound and groans as Dean pushes his hand against the tear. Dean can see the impala, now only steps away, in his peripheral vision as he says, “Was this a bullet? Cas. Why isn’t it healing if it’s only a bullet?” 

Cas lets out a stream of Enochian.

“English, man, come on,” Dean says. Sam coughs again. To Sam, “We gotta get him in the back seat.”

Cas blinks. Says roughly, “Crowley. Angel. B-bullet.”

“Shit. _Shit_.” Running a hand over his jaw, Dean files that god damn _fantastic_ new development away. He was gonna rip out Crowley's throat.

“I’ve put the blanket on the back seat but…” Sam trails off, huffing a laugh of disbelief as he gestures to Cas. Dean nods.

“Get his arms,” he says. Dean leans over Cas’ too pale face. “Alright buddy, we're gonna get you somewhere safe.” Cas blankly mouths, ‘safe’ and Dean has to shut his eyes for a second to stop the sudden spinning in his head.

“On three. One – two –“ 

A piercing burst of noise blasts into the air. Sam and Dean nearly drop Cas as the shrill sound assaults their eardrums. Cas falls unconscious. The noise stops.

“Oh my god, Dean,” Sam says, swaying. Sweat covers his forehead and Dean tries to steady his voice as the two most important things in his life both struggle. 

“Okay, we gotta hustle.” 

The Winchesters manoeuvre the limp angel towards the car. Sam slides into the backseat first, pulling Cas to lay against him. Sam stretches out an arm to put pressure on Cas’ bullet wound. Cas murmurs in Enochian. Dean gently arranges Cas’ legs on the other side. He hears Sam swear and looks up.

“Dean, _look at his eyes_ ,” Sam says, horrified. Underneath Cas’ half-lidded eyes, there is a faint glow of energy pulsing and rising.  
Dean doesn't think. He slaps Cas, ignoring Sam’s surprised shout. Cas’ eyes fly open, hazy behind the luminescent light. 

“You hold it in, Cas, you son of a bitch. Do you hear me? _You hold it in_ ,” Dean growls. He looks into the glow until his eyes start to hurt; too long, until the light starts to fade and he sees those blue eyes. Cas nods tightly.

Dean flicks his eyes to the gut wound one last time, trusting that Sam knows what he’s doing. He shuts the door and all but throws himself into the driver’s seat and starts the car. Dean accelerates more slowly than he would’ve liked, aware of the two in the back. His knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, as Cas’ blood stains it red. Dean wills his baby to get back home before he sees another, more devastating, flash of light coming from the injured angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered writing a second part to this - once TFW have arrived back at the bunker. Thoughts?
> 
> Title is from CCR Bad Moon Rising.


End file.
